What I Feel For You Is More Than Love
by iamdelilah
Summary: A careless action leaves Shane expecting, and Jason a father. In able to keep away from the paparazzi the two are sent to live in a remote town whose population is less than 1100. Shane/Jason. Nate/Jason. Slash. SEQUEL: Truth Is A Gun.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This idea came from when I was miserable on vacation. I own everything but Disney's characters and the lyrics used in the song title, and it's about as real as Paris Hilton.**

**A/N: I know that I've recently started a new story and should probably finish up Billie Jean before posting this but because I'm angsting about not getting to see Kill Hannah tonight, I'm posting this. Also, I cleaned my room and closet, so I think I deserve a reward. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Shane decided to tell Jason in the most subtle of ways. The birdhouse he'd promise to make; yeah, he made it. And carved just barely on the back of it are the words 'I'm pregnant, and it's yours.'

He then stood in front of the receiver, nervous and shaking. Waiting.

"Oh shit, man. Sorry," he chuckled. He tossed the wooden object a few inches into the air and caught it. Shane nodded, arms crossed over his chest and head down "So, like, you're having the kid?"

"Yeah," the expectant one nodded.

"The paparazzi's gonna have a field day."

"I know," Shane squeezed his eyes closed. "What am I going to do?"

His friend with benefits replied blatantly, "Don't know."

The singer nodded once more, then sighed. "I have to tell my parents."

"Yep."

--

At present, Shane stood in front of his mother and father at the airport, baby's daddy by his side.

"Have a safe flight," his mother wished the two stars well, kissing her son's cheek and then Jason's. "Call us when you get to the house."

Because of the unexpected situation and fear of discrimination, job loss and image-smudging Shane is being sent to live in a remote town with his baby daddy. The place, Kiowa, Kansas, is barely readable on the map. The population is less than eleven hundred and the amount of entertainment is negative two hundred and thirty.

"We will," Jason confirms, hugging Mrs. Gray.

"Dad," Shane whimpers through tear-filled eyes. His father steps forward and hugs his expecting son closely; dearly. He kisses the barely shoulder length hair and pulls back, smiling at his son.

The baby daddy pulls the pregnant boy away from his parents, from his world, from fame, from anything remote, and towards a long haul of loneliness.

* * *

**A/N: Think I could make 15 reviews on this chapter? Let's give it a try. :)**


	2. It's Not His Price To Pay

The two board the plane in silence. They're riding first class and Jason is ecstatic, but Shane doesn't really care. He just wants to get to the new 'home' and wait this thing out.

"Dibs on this one!" Jason rushes to the window seat and plops down in it, almost knocking his pregnant band mate over.

Shane rolls his eyes, "No, that's okay. I don't wanna sit there. I was just moving in that general direction for no reason."

"Stop ranting and get over it."

"Whatever," the pop star sighs before sitting down next to his obnoxious friend.

As the plane takes off and a few minutes after it's done so Shane begins to feel drained; exhausted. His head uncontrollably falls on Jason's shoulder who in turn pushes it away. "Dude, some one's going to think we're like, sleeping together or something. Don't do that again. Ever."

"Sorry," the accused mumbles. Shane guesses that it never occurred to his oblivious baby daddy that they have slept together before, and that's why they're in the boat, or airplane, they're in at the moment.

The flight continues on like this; Jason snapping at the expecting singer when he's just trying to make simple conversation. Shane finally decides just to shut up and keep to himself because Jason just isn't good company right now.

The plane lands and when Shane needs help with getting his bag down from above, his baby's father hurries to get out of the air craft. Finally, an older man kindly helps the pop star, and then asks for an autograph for his ten-year-old daughter. Shane obliges because really, how rude and bratty would it be for him to say 'no?'"

When he steps onto the concrete pavement his stomach churns. He stumbles a little, but catches himself before falling. That's when he spots Jason, sulking and checking every missed call, text and voice message on his Sidekick. Shane sighs softly, walking up to his band mate and holding his hand above his eyes. He's squinting up at the older boy. "What are you doing?"

Jason shakes his head. "None of your business."

This comment makes Shane want to explode. And he does. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The pop star's voice is loud enough to be heard by an elderly couple about a hundred yards away, as well as everyone else exiting the air craft.

Baby's daddy finishes up his text message before sliding his phone's screen back into place. He crosses his arms, phone strap allowing the device to hang from his forearm. He narrows his eyes at Shane, leaning in closer and lowering his head as if the pregnant boy couldn't see his face if it were an inch higher. "You wanna know what's wrong with me? I want my life back and I don't want to be stuck here with you!" Shane's eyes fall to the pavement, and then crawl to the toes of his shoes. He just sits there. Waiting.

Nothing happens, just like the time Jason read the note on the back of his birdhouse that he wanted to badly. Baby's daddy stands there, then turns on his heel and the two head to the bag claim area.

--

Because of the remote location of Kiowa, the two are forced into a two hour drive together in a rental car. Jason drives while Shane sits in the passenger's seat, elbow resting on the door and head leaning against the window.

It's around two thirty when the boys drive into Kiowa, and about two thirty-one when they reach the house on 122 7th St. Yes; the town is that small. Driving straight through it would take three minutes and driving down every street, noting the twenty-miles-an-hour speed limit, maybe forty minutes. Maybe.

Shane's eyes lift when Jason turns the car off. He sees the tiny white house and groans. The paint on the wood siding is flaking off, as is it coming from the... well, just about everywhere. Several shingles are falling from the roof and there's a large oak tree that's at least one hundred years old in the front yard, hanging over the home.

"We're here," he lets Shane know before unbuckling his seat belt and climbing out of the car. He fumbles until he finds the new key, marked with a black line of permanent marker, and walks up the three steps to the side walk, then one more to the front door. The pregnant teen hesitates, waiting to get out of the car until Jason goes inside of the house. He follows his baby's daddy and a smell of a wooden house fills his nostrils. Shane sighs, walking past Jason, and goes into the back bedroom before collapsing onto the bed.

Shane doesn't think it's an actual one, though. It's only a bed in the academic sense. That meaning it has a "mattress," sheets, pillows and a comforter. The next door neighbor, Lynn, has already gotten the house ready for the two. Shane thinks it was nice of him to do so, so he doesn't complain about the ugly bedding. "Jason," he calls from his place on the "mattress." Either one; the older boy doesn't hear him or two; he doesn't care. Shane thinks it's the second option, but he's in denial so he tries again. "Jason!"

He appears in the doorway and Shane asks, "Can I use your phone?"

Jason snaps, "No. Where's yours?"

"I had to leave it back at home..."

"Here." He pulls his phone from his pocket and throws it at Shane. He doesn't mean for it to hit the singer straight on the knee but it does, and he catches himself laughing when Shane whimpers. He walks out of the back bedroom and the pregnant boy makes his call.

Two rings and then his mother answers. "Shane, Honey, how was the flight?"

"Hi, Mom. It was okay," he lies.

"Well, how's the house? Do you like it?" she gushes.

"Um, yeah. It's different."

Mrs. Gray sighs softly. "I know it's not what you're accustomed to but you'll get used to it."

"Yeah, you're right," Shane agrees. Though, he can't help but think this is only the beginning.

"Well, I'll let you go rest. I know you're tired."

"Okay. Tell Dad that I love him."

"I will. Bye, Sweetie."

"Bye, Mom." Shane hangs up and sets Jason's phone on the shelf beside the bed. His eyes fall closed and he can't really resist the urge to take a break from consciousness.


	3. This Heart, It Beats, Beats For Only You

Shane is woken around midnight when Jason's phone goes off on the shelf beside his bed. He sits up, disoriented. That is, until Jason barges into the room with no regard for him even if he was still asleep. "Where's my-"

"Here," Shane whispers, grabbing the Sidekick and holding it out to Jason who, in turn, snatches it and storms back out. The pregnant boy sighs to himself and lies back down after watching his 'friend' retreat into the living room, or wherever else he might be going. He hears Jason talking and wants to know what it's about. Shane's feeling lonely but he doesn't dare try to talk to his baby's daddy. Instead, he rolls out of bed and walks through the second bedroom on the falls of his feet, then to the kitchen.

Jason's sitting at the tiny table with the green cloth over it. His laptop is open in front of him and he's clinging to the little bit of technology has for dear life. His phone is up to his ear and he's gabbing. "I barely even _know_ where we are. And God, he's getting on my nerves... oh, right, like I'd do that."

Shane stands in the doorway, clinging to it. He rests his head against the wood frame, breathing with his mouth open so as not to make any noise.

"I'm not marrying him, Mom," Jason sighs heavily. He clicks out of the open window on his computer then slams the top of it shut. "I don't care about the stupid baby!"

The pregnant boy gasps, and then brings his hand to his mouth. Baby's daddy turns around and sees Shane standing there. He readjusts his attention to the phone call, groaning.

"Jason, don't say that," his mother scolds him.

"It's the truth," replies her son. "He told me on the back of a _birdhouse_, okay? Do you know how weak that is?"

Shane bites his lower lip because he doesn't want Jason to see him cry. He doesn't want the frustrated guitarist to know that the comment he made to his mother hurt. So deeply it did, though. Shane feels like reaching down his throat and pulling his heart out because then, _then_ Jason wouldn't have to feel obligated to stay with him in this town that's barely on the map.

What Shane doesn't know is that Jason doesn't feel obligated to even stay with him. He's only doing it because his parents made him take responsibility.

"This is totally unfair, you know? To stick me in Nowheresville with that- _ugh_!" Jason stresses.

"You should have thought about that before you slept with him."

"I didn't even _want_ to! He was begging me so I did it out of pity," Jason admits. "I mean, I don't even like him, much less _love_ him. I'm having nothing to do with either of those kids."

Shane retreats to his back bedroom and shuts the door quietly. He can't lock it, though, because the single bathroom is connected to it and it'd be rude to hog it. He lies back down and tries to fall asleep but he can't. He just _can't_ because what Jason said is echoing through his ears. Shane feels like he wants to cry but he doesn't because he's in charge of another life now and he has to be strong. Strong for the... embryo, and strong for himself.

He doesn't know what time it is when he wakes up but Shane feels sick. His body tells him to just lie back down and let it pass but his stomach tells him to run to the bathroom unless he wants to clean up his own disgusting mess later. The pregnant singer sits up, pushing his legs over the side of the bed and once he's on his feet, rushes to the bathroom that's only about three feet away.

Shane makes it in time and throws up everything he had to eat on the flight to this barely existent town the day before. Everything and then some. He's gagging until only yellowish bile comes up and that's when Shane flushes the toilet. He uses the porcelain bowl as a tool to help him stand to his swollen feet before stepping three inches to the sink. There he rinses his mouth out repeatedly, trying to get the sour taste of vomit out of every crevice.

He decides that he might as well stay awake now, because it's light outside. He finds Jason's Sidekick lying on the kitchen table, where he'd been using it at last, and checks the time. It's seven forty-one in the morning and the baby's daddy is still asleep.

The singer is sitting in the living room on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest until another bout of nausea comes. He rushes to the bathroom and stays there for a while, dry heaving into the toilet. He's thankful that nothing comes up. Shane's guessing that it's around eight o'clock when he decides to wake his friend.

He's shaking his shoulder, whispering his name softly. "Jason. Jason, wake up."

The guitarist doesn't stir, though. Shane bites his lip like he did when he heard that Jason doesn't care about 'the stupid baby' and then he slides in bed next to his baby's daddy. He's not sure what he's doing or why he's doing it. He looks up at the sleeping boy and focuses on those plump lips that claimed his the night of their escapade. He raises his hand and traces his fingertips over Jason's biceps. He wants to be held and comforted because he's feeling vulnerable after his first experience with morning sickness.

Jason wakes up when Shane snuggles up against him. His eyes open and he glares at the expectant pop star. "Get the fuck away from me and out of my bed."

The more sensitive of the two boys scrambles to his feet. "I-I'm sorry," Shane stutters. He's not sorry, but he wants Jason to think he is. "I tried to wake you up but you didn't... I need medicine."

"You're hilarious if you're thinking of asking me to go get it for you."

"I'm throwing up, Jason. Can you _please_ go get me something for nausea?"

"No."

"Then where are the keys to the car?" Shane asks rather bluntly.

"You're not driving it so that doesn't matter."

"Jason, please," the pregnant boy begs.

He's close to tears as baby's daddy groans. "Fine." He gets up and grabs the car keys from the dresser. "You owe me."

"W-What do you want?" Shane hesitantly wonders.

"A paternity test."


	4. Over And Over I Fall For You

**A/N: Thanks to: Flame Rising, serena's girl 4-ever, Havah Kinny, Surreptitiously, ILIKENICK, Greenberry Rhythm, xxfamouslastwordsxx, xXxJoeJonasTambourinexXx, EverydayPeople, Lost Skein, lilcutie0918, -KJonasFan4-, dreamingenie, destinyray, destinyray, Not-So-Wicked Witch, ilove.ke.ni.joe, thewayudoitt, P0NED by the Underdog 8D, and allieloveskevinjonas for reviewing. Thanks a bunch.**

* * *

It's been three days since they've arrived.

Shane's standing in the little kitchen with one knee bent and a knife in his hand. He's chopping a small slice of an onion to add just a little flavor to his and Jason's dinner. They're having chicken and rice but the meat isn't even cooking yet.

Baby's daddy is sitting at the table refusing to help because 'he doesn't feel like it.' He's talking to someone and Shane can tell because Jason is clacking away at the flat keys.

"Hey," Shane starts softly. "I need to use that," he motions to the laptop, "after we eat, okay?"

"Why do you have to use _mine_?" Jason spits.

"You want to know why? You want to know why I have to use yours? Because I had to leave everything of mine behind because let's be honest; I'm the only one in the band people care about. I'm the popular one, and you're not. I'm the one that everyone wants to talk to and you're barely famous. You're nobody, and no one would care if you disappeared off the planet's surface. I had to leave everything of mine back home because every bit of it is a link to me. If I was using my computer, email, phone, _anything_... people care enough about _me _to find where I am. They would hack into it." His friend looks at him, seemingly upset that the pregnant one would say such a thing. Shane realizes it's a mood swing. "What? You don't the taste of your own medicine?"

"Dude, just calm down, okay?"

"Calm down? I'm having your baby and you could care less!"

"I told you that I'll pay you child support and your hospital bills plus-"

"Dammit, Jason!" Shane screams, slamming the knife down on the counter and turning around to face him. "Don't you get it?! I don't _want_ your money! I want you to care about me and the baby! I want you to take care of me!" He wipes the angry tears from his eyes before storming out the door that leads to the back porch. Shane isn't sure if the tears are from the onion, or from the feeling he has inside of his fragile broken heart but he thinks it's the latter of the two.

The skies outside are cloudy and as his pace picks up raindrops fall from the sky. He's now jogging down Main Street and towards Country Road 11. The water from the clouds falls harder and Shane's too tired to run anymore. He slows down and his bare feet hurt against the rough pavement of the ground that's turned into the two way, two-lane road that leads to the next town. God only knows how far away it he is.

Back at the house, Jason's sort of waking up. He's still sitting at the computer but his fingers have stopped moving. He notices that, through the small window right in front of him, the rain is coming harder. It's been at least an hour and a half since Shane left and when Jason hears a clap of thunder he stands up before locating his keys. Sure, he's angry about the baby and having to stay here but not enough to allow the singer run away.

He gets in the car and drives around the entire town. It's six o'clock and the streets are nearly empty. All of the businesses are closed except for the two gas stations.

When there's no sign of Shane, Jason starts northward down County Road 11. This direction leads one only deeper into the desolate farmlands and the entire Kansas state. There's another thunderclap and half a second later a lightning bolt, causing the baby's daddy to jump. Worried, he speeds up, going 90 miles an hour because he can see only about one hundred meters in front of the car.

Around ten minutes later he finally, _finally_, spots Shane trudging very slowly down the side of the road. His tight jeans are an even darker wash of denim as his plain grey, tight v-neck t-shirt looks black because of the rain pounding against it. The pregnant boy's head is hanging and his arms are crossed over his stomach. He looks cold, miserable and so, _so_ scared.

Jason honks and Shane's head snaps around but when he sees the car he just turns around and starts running again. Baby's daddy doesn't know what else to do so he steps on the break puts the car in park before unbuckling his seat belt and he jumps out of the car. His feet carry him faster than he thought possible and probably about two hundred yards away he catches up to Shane. Jason brings his arms around the boy's trembling body from behind, causing his feet to stop moving.

The pregnant boy just kind of stops and... melts. Jason rests his chin in the crook of Shane's neck as he whispers a heart-felt apology in his ear. The rain continues to fall and the two stand there, embracing, just a little bit longer. Finally, the baby's daddy suggests that they get out of the rain and he leads his pregnant friend back to their rental car.

"Why'd you come for me?" Shane asks quietly once the heater in the vehicle is on and they're both buckled. Secretly, he's hoping that now is the time when Jason will confess his undying love for the singer.

Baby's daddy glances across the car at his front man, if you can call him that. "I was worried about you," he whispers before turning back to the road, "and I'm sorry." They're almost back into town now.

Shane sighs to himself and looks out the window when they pull up to the house. The rain only makes the pathetic little living arrangement even more unbearable. When Jason turns the car off and pulls the key from the ignition he instructs the expecting teenager to go inside, take a shower and get into some dry clothes.

He abides by his baby daddy's rules and does just that. When he gets out of the tiny shower caddy, he smells the chicken all the way from the back bedroom. Though, the two aren't very far apart. Shane decides that he isn't very hungry so he just lays down in the bed that's only a bed in the academic sense.

He starts to think about the paternity test that Jason wants to take. Shane really has no problem with that. It hurts, though, and it hurts because Jason is the only person that the singer has ever had sex with. Shane gave Jason his V-Card and he did so willingly. He only wishes that it had meant something to the guitarist.

Then his mind wanders off to Nate, who they haven't even talked to yet. He doesn't know about the baby or Shane's and Jason's being gone. He thinks that they're all three just having a nice little break from touring and recording.

A few minutes later Jason enters with a steaming plate of food. A dinner consisting of Italian flavored chicken on top of steamed white rice and grilled onions. "Shane," he calls softly.

"Hm?" the pregnant boy replies.

"I-I finished dinner and made you a plate."

Shane mumbles, "I'm not hungry."

"What about- think about the baby," Jason tries to reason.

"The baby isn't hungry, either." It isn't a baby yet, Shane wants to tell Jason, it's just an embryo.

Baby's daddy walks to the opposite side of the bed and sets the plate on the bottom shelf of the bookcase that's acting like a nightstand. "I'll just leave it here and if you get hungry you can eat, okay?"

"Yeah," Shane whispers before his friend walks out and maybe, just maybe the 'baby' is hungry after all.


	5. An Open Sky Of Redemption

The next morning Shane wakes up and smells breakfast cooking. He rolls out of bed and rushes in there because he's starving and it's been two hours since he's eaten. For some reason the morning sickness isn't getting to him yet.

Jason is standing at the stove and when he hears the footsteps he turns around. "Hi," he looks at the pregnant boy.

Shane blushes. "What are you cooking?"

"Eggs and bacon. You aren't sick this morning?"

"No," Shane smiles and crosses the room before sitting at the table. He watches in anticipation as Jason fixes him a plate.

"We have to call Nate later," the baby's daddy comments before handing Shane his breakfast. He takes his own plate and goes into the bedroom.

"You're not eating in here with me?" Shane questions, disappointed.

"No," Jason answers him as he opens his laptop. Even though the town is little there's wireless internet, much to his desire.

"Oh," whispers the singer. All of the sudden he isn't very hungry anymore. He decides to eat anyway, though, because every day of a pregnancy is important. The embryo shouldn't suffer and Shane wants nothing more than to have a healthy baby that will forever be a part of Jason when Jason isn't around anymore.

He sits at the table alone for a while even after he's finished. He listens to Jason clacking away at the keys on his laptop and wants _so bad_ to just go in there and lie in bed with him. Shane knows that won't happen, though.

"Hey," Jason calls from the other bedroom.

The pregnant boy's heart jumps to his throat. "M-Me?" he asks nervously and God, he just hates it when he stutters like an idiot.

"No, the other person sharing this house with me," the guitarist laughs.

Shane isn't sure whether to take that as a joke and laugh it off or fear for his life. Slowly, he pushes his chair back and crosses the kitchen to the bedroom which is across from the kitchen. "What'd y-you want?" He bites his tongue when he stutters.

"I'm fixing to call Nate. I want you to tell him. I can't," Jason admits, looking at the expecting singer. He hands Shane his Sidekick and slowly he takes it, then find Nate's number.

It's ten o'clock and Shane has no problem calling Nate because he figures the other won't answer. Much to his dismay, he does. "Hello?"

"Um, hi," he whispers.

"Shane? What's wrong?"

The singer squeezes his eyes closed and musters up the self-confidence he had before he was supporting another life. "Nothing. I need to tell you something," he admits, walking onto the front porch where the paint is peeling.

"What?"

"Jason and I aren't at home. W-We're in Kansas."

"Kansas?" Nate asks.

"Yeah," Shane confirms.

"Well, why?"

He whispers, "I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"Yeah," he confirms again.

"Why is Jason- oh, God!"

Shane jumps, goes back inside and hands the phone to Jason, who in turns says, "I'm sorry."

Nate and Jason are sort of an item. They sleep together on the tour bus and they sometimes go out to dinner. Shane knows that he can't get in the way of them, but he'd like to. He knows that Nate doesn't really love Jason like he does, the two guitarists are just together because it's convienent for both of them.

"Jason," Nate whines.

"I'm sorry," he tells him again. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"Why are you even there?"

"Because my parents made me."

Nate asks, "Can I come see you?"

Jason replies with, "Can you refrain from killing both Shane and me?"

"I think so," the curly-haired boy giggles.

"'Kay. Call me with details after you get the plane ticket, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Bye, Baby," Jason coos.

--

Three days later Shane and Jason are walking into the airport. They've been away from home for a week now.

"Jason!"

Jason turns around and when he sees Nate runs to him. The two embrace and share an agressive kiss as Shane puts his hands on his belly to see if he can feel the 'baby' yet. He can't but he pretends he can so he doens't look so stupid or left out while his band mates are getting rather affectionate. He figures he looks like that anyway, thoughl.

Finally, after two minutes they pull away for air and Jason carries Nate's luggage to the car.

Shane doesn't know how long he's staying, but he hopes it isn't long at all.


	6. I'm Amazed At Who You Are

Shane lay on his bed, listening to Jason and Nate in the next bedroom. He's curled up under the blanket, staring out the window at the partly cloudy autumn sky. Red, gold and orange leaves scrape the ground as the wind whistles them away to their fates unknown. He wishes he could be more like the tree's rejects; released to go wherever they please and to be forgotten about.

Then Shane realizes that he _has_ been forgotten about. Just like the leaves. Now that Nate is here at the house with them, he never talks to and rarely even _sees _Jason anymore. The curly-haired guitarist has been here for a week, and Shane is in his second trimester of his pregnancy. He wants to tell Jason but the baby's daddy doesn't care.

The singer's mother is flying in today, to the same airport that Nate arrived at fourteen days ago. Shane hopes that Jason will take him and leave the other guitarist behind so the two can spend time alone, but he doubts that will happen.

He has a doctor's appointment tomorrow and he's going for his first ultrasound. Shane wants Jason to come then, too, but he knows that definitely won't happen so he decides to just ignore his baby's daddy for now.

Around three in the afternoon, Jason comes into Shane's room. "Ready to go?" he asks.

Shane opens his eyes, unable to ignore that voice that makes his stomach tingle. "Yeah," he replies, sitting up.

Jason holds his hand out to the pregnant boy and helps him up, then ushers him out to the car. Shane thinks they're going alone until Nate jogs out of the tiny house behind them.

The drive to the airport if quiet and Shane's stuck sitting in the back, hands on his bloated, pregnant belly. He can feel the firmness under his t-shirt and wants Jason to feel it, too. He lifts his clothing up and stares down at the tiny bump.

Suddenly, Nate turns around in his front seat. "Oh my God, are you having, like, more than one or something?"

Shane looks up, shocked and hurt. He mumbles, "I don't think so. Why?"

"Because you're _huge_. And your skin looks nasty."

"N-No I'm not," the pregnant boy whispers He then looks down at his belly and runs his hand over it repeatedly, trying to decifer what the definition of 'huge' is. He's only seventeen weeks along, but he's definitely showing. Shane's eyes water up and he knows he's having a mood swing but he doesn't care. The watery mixture falls from his eyes and he lets out little whimpers and hiccups now and then. He hears Jason snort and then laugh, trying his hardest to be quiet.

"God, shut _up_," Nate scoffs.

"Baby," Jason starts softly in Shane's defense, glancing at the curly-haired boy, "I think he's upset because of what you said."

"Whatever," Nate replies.

The car goes silent and about five minutes after he started crying, Shane stops. That's when they pull into the airport parking lot and see the pregnant boy's mother standing at the double doors with her bags. Jason smiles, honks and waves as Mrs. Gray walks to the car. She gets in and kisses her son's face everywhere. "Oh my goodness, I've missed you so much!" she gushes. Then she leans up and hugs the two guitarists,­­­­­ "All of you." Jason smiles and drives the mother and son to the rental car place that's about ten minutes away. "Are you excited?" Mrs. Gray asks Shane.

"About what?" her son wants to know.

"The appointment and ultrasound."

"Oh," Shane whispers, "I guess so."

--

The next day, at five o'clock in the afternoon, a nurse comes out from the back of the doctor's office and calls his name. "Shane?" His mother pats her son's knee and helps him up and the two go back to room 3 silently. They meet with the nurse briefly, charting the pregnant boy's weight gain and measuring the diameter of his stomach. "Come with me," the nurse says, smiling and ushering the expectant boy and his mother to the ultrasound room.

Shane gets in there and climbs up on the table, lies down and lifts his shirt up. The nurse dismisses herself just for a second and Shane finds the time to ask his mother, "Am I fat?"

"Fat?" his mother chuckles. "Honey, you're not fat; you're just pregnant."

The nurse returns with the gel, places it over Shane's belly, and then leaves. Then the technician enters and introduces herself. She grabs the wand and begins to move it around on the stretched skin of the singer's stomach until the fetus is visible. "Well, there it is," the technician smiles, motioning to the screen.

Shane is speechless. The little living thing inside of him is tiny but it looks so human-like it's crazy. "A-Are those the fingers?" he asks when he sees the hands. The sight is beautiful to the singer and his heart is beating faster.

"Mhm," the nurse replies, looking down at Shane and smiling. "They're beginning to spread apart and finger pads are forming," she comments.

"Where're the eyes?" he wants to know. He's wondering if they're going to be dark brown like his or kind of hazel like Jason's.

"Oh, they're still firmly closed. But," she starts, pointing to the tiny dark spots, "they're right there."

Mrs. Gray sighs shakily, whiping her eyes. She's emotional because her son, who's only sixteen at the moment, is having a baby. She's not angry or mad at him; she supports him immensely and feels that it hasn't been long since she was in the same position with her husband, Mr. Gray senior.

The three of them stare at the monitor for just a little while longer as the technician explains the developmental process, and then removes the wand from its contact with Shane's belly. She wipes off the gel and the singer is free to sit up. He does, and the technician lets Mrs. Gray know that another appointment should be made for sometime in the next six weeks. She also says that if the pregnancy symptoms stop, she should bring Shane in immediately.

Then she hands the boy a piece of paper from a printer that sits next to the monitor. "Here's the picture of your fetus, if you want to show the father."

Shane takes it, smiling. "Thank you so much."

The technician nods and wishes them well, and then the mother and her son head back to 122 7th St. Once she's parked Shane runs up to the front door and unlocks it quickly. "Jason!" he calls, the picture in his hand. He goes to the middle bedroom where neither Nate or Jason are found. His heart sinks.

Meanwhile at the Guest Lodge, the guitarists can be found unclothed in the single bed, kissing, touching and just feeling each other. Jason's atop of the other guitarist, straddling him and sucking on his neck. Nate lifts his lips to Jason's ear and whispers in the most seductive tone he's ever used, "Fuck me."

And so Jason does, using protection of course.


	7. Boy, You Looked Right Through Me

It's been two months now, and Shane's five months pregnant. Jason's birthday is coming up soon and Shane is racking his brain trying to think of a gift that the guitarist would absolutely adore.

His belly is getting pretty big and people in town are constantly talking about him. He hears from the neighbor, Lynn, that everybody is uncomfortable with having him there. He doesn't care, though. He just wants to get this thing over with and go back home.

The ultrasound picture of the fetus is still under Shane's bed and he doesn't think he has the strength to show Jason. He wants to, he wants to show him how the baby is going to have his nose and he wants to ask Jason what color of eyes he thinks he or she will have. He wants to bond with the baby's daddy and the baby all at once. Shane wants the guitarist's help with picking the name but he doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, so that'd be a little difficult.

Now that Nate is gone, Jason's been a little better to the pregnant singer. That might change, though, because he's leaving to see Nate for his birthday tomorrow. Shane's parents and little sister are coming to stay with him so he won't be lonely or in case anything happens with the pregnancy.

Shane can't explain to his mother how much he loves her. He absolutely couldn't think about how this pregnancy would be if she didn't fly up to Kansas for every doctor's appointment. He can't thank his father and little sister enough for the cookies they send when they can't come up to see him because of work and school.

He decides he can't wait to see his family.

--

"Dad!" Shane shrieks quite loudly, jumping into his father's loving arms. The dad kisses his son's hair and his little sister, Emma, hugs Shane's belly. "I missed you," he whispers, smiling into Mr. Gray senior's embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too, son," Dad replies, squeezing Shane one last time.

"The baby- I felt it kick!" Emma squeals with delight. "Dad, look! Mom!"

"What?!" Mrs. Gray responds from the kitchen, running into the living room soon after.

Shane's mom lifts up his shirt and puts her hand to the bare skin of her son's belly. Emma takes her mother's hand and moves it to where the baby is kicking. That's when Shane notices Jason standing on the other side of the room dejectedly. Something deep and sinister inside of Shane stirs, and he smiles, _wanting_ the baby's daddy to feel sad for once. He _wants_ Jason to wish he was a part of this tightly-woven family. He's _glad_ Jason isn't feeling their baby kick.

He makes eye contact with the singer and gets the hint, walking out onto the front porch as the four kinfolk bond over the movements in Shane's womb.

After a while, the family settles down and Jason comes back inside. Mrs. Gray cooks a gourmet meal for everyone and after that; the mother and her son spend time alone in the home. Mr. Gray senior is out of the house, taking Emma and Jason to get ice cream. Jason wanted to scoff at Shane's father when he was invited, because the baby's daddy is obviously too old to do things like that but he didn't, because he wanted to be respectful.

"Mama," Shane says as he's helping his mother put the dishes away.

"Hm?" is her response.

"I don't know what I could get Jason for his birthday."

"Well, what does he like?"

The singer shrugs. "I don't know. I want it to be something that I know he would love, though."

"How old is he turning?"

"Nineteen," Shane says hesitantly.

"What about a bird? He asked for a birdhouse because he likes birds, right?"

"Yeah, well, he got a little more than a birdhouse," her son sighs softly, hand on his bloated belly.

"That's okay, though, because I'm going to be a grandma," Mrs. Gray replies excitedly. "Anyway, I think a bird would be good."

"Like really, _really_ good?"

His mother laughs softly, nodding. "I think so."

"D-Do you think you could maybe take me to get one?" Shane wants to know, trying to hide his excitement.

His mother sees right through him, though. She chuckles, nodding. "Sure, Sweetie. Go get your jacket and we'll go, okay? We might have to drive a ways, to Alva, Oklahoma."

"That's okay!" Shane replies, putting his last plate in the cabinet and running to the back bedroom to get his jacket. He walks out of the room quickly, just two seconds later, belly sticking out from under his shirt just barely.

On the way there, the son and mother are really quiet, until Mrs. Gray breaks the silence. "Shane?"

"Hm?" he replies, kind of stuck in a daze as he's staring out the window.

"You really love him, don't you?"

The singer looks at his lap and nods. "Y-Yeah," he whispers.

His mother sighs sympathetically and reaches over, taking her son's hand and stroking it with her thumb. "He'll come around, Honey. It may take him a while but I'm sure when he sees the baby he'll feel differently."

Shane lets out a shaky breath and coughs quietly. "Maybe." While leaning his head against the cool glass he mumbles, "There's no cars in Oklahoma."

Another ten minutes in the vehicle and Mrs. Gray says, "We're here." They pull into a parking lot of a small pet store that has realistic-looking rabbits on its windows.

The two get out and go into the little building, the bells hanging from the door's handles jingling as they walk inside. The woman at the counter smiles at them and Shane goes to a back room where he hears the familiar squawking of the feathered mammals. His mother follows.

"Mama, look," Shane says, eyeing a cage that holds two very sweet lovebirds. "Can I get one of these?"

"Actually," the woman from the front speaks as she comes in behind them, "lovebirds are more accustomed to live with a partner. They stay with their mate for their whole lives."

"Do they lay eggs often?" the pregnant boy wants to know.

"As long as they have a nesting box, they will," the woman smiles.

"You want them, Honey?" Mrs. Gray asks.

"Yes," the singer answers.

His mother turns to the woman from the store and says, "We'll take them."

Five minutes, thirty seconds and one hundred dollars later the two leave the shop with the birds in their portable carrier and an empty cage containing perches, food and a nesting box, of course.

"Mom, do you think I should give them to Jason now?"

Mrs. Gray chuckles. "He's leaving tomorrow, and I don't think you could hide them."

"Okay," Shane replies.

They get back to the house and his mother smiles, patting his leg. "Good luck," she tells him.

The pregnant boy takes the birds into the house and finds Jason sitting cross-legged in his bedroom. "J-Jase?" he asks softly.

The baby's daddy looks up from his computer screen. "Yeah?"

"Happy e-early birthday," Shane tells him shyly, setting the lovebirds on the edge of the bed.

"What's this?" he asks, smiling just a little and taking the singer's gift.

"Lovebirds. I thought since you wanted a birdhouse maybe birds would be a good present. T-The cage is outside in my mom's car."

Jason peeks through the little hole in the carrier and smiles at his band mate. "They're awesome! Thanks, Shane," he says, setting the cardboard box down and standing up. He walks over to the pregnant boy and kisses his cheek softly, making sure not to come into contact with his protruding belly.

Shane just about melts.

* * *

**A/N: It'd be awesome if I could get to 140 reviews on this chapter. Make it happen? :) Thanks.**


	8. I Don't Need A Man To Make It Happen

Jason is leaving to go see Nate in California today. It's early in the morning, around eight o'clock and Shane's in the living room with his little sister, Emma. They're watching TV but nothing's really on except the news, which is boring. The pregnant boy sighs quietly, and then squeaks when he feels the baby kick on his left side, right under his belly button. He stands up and rushes to baby's daddy's room, where the guitarist is packing. "Jason!"

"What?" he asks, bending down and picking up a pair of shoes and then tossing them onto his bed.

"The baby just kicked," Shane gushes, smiling. Jason doesn't say anything so the singer tries again. "Do you want to feel it? If I sit down it might do it again."

"No," the guitarist shakes his head. "I don't care."

"Oh," Shane whispers before turning and walking back to his bedroom. He lies down and starts to cry, first quietly; to himself, and then louder; to the rest of the household.

"Son?" Mr. Gray senior asks from his spot in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"J-Jason doesn't care about me!" the pregnant boy screams. "He doesn't care about the baby and doesn't want to feel it kick! He hates me and he hates our baby!"

Shane's father stomps out of the room quickly and through the rest of the house, bare feet pounding against the carpeted floor. He finds nothing but luggage and the lovebirds in the baby's daddy's room so he figures Jason is smoking on the front porch. He goes out the screen door and sees the guitarist sitting there in a plastic white chair, arms crossed and a cigarette hanging from his lips. Mr. Gray senior grabs Jason's shoulder and pulls him up by his jacket so that the baby's daddy is on his feet.

"What the hell, man?" Jason demands, trying to pull free from the singer's parent.

"Chris?" Mrs. Gray asks, coming out onto the porch. "What's going on?"

"We're just having a little talk," her husband says, gripping the guitarist tighter. "Kelly, go inside. Everything's fine."

Mrs. Gray gives her husband an estranged look but obeys him. Chris glares down at Jason, the little punk who knocked his son up. "Look, you little bastard! Just because _your_ father treated you like you were worthless doesn't mean you can do the same thing to my son, do you understand me?" The baby's daddy doesn't say anything; he just takes a drag of his cigarette. Mr. Gray senior pulls the stick from the guitarist's lips and throws it on the ground before crushing it with his shoe. "Don't smoke around him either." Jason pulls away from Shane's father's grip and scoffs. Chris stares down at him. "How can you be so cold?"

"Whatever," the guitarist sighs, pushing past Chris and trying to get into the house.

Mr. Gray senior stands in front of the door. "If you don't start caring about my son and your baby, I promise you you'll never get to see either of them again."

"I have to go," the baby's daddy replies, pushing past Shane's father and going inside. He comes back with luggage and the keys to his rental car.

"Jason!" the singer hollers as he's chasing his band mate. "The baby-"

By the time Shane gets outside Jason's speeding off.

--

At eight o'clock Jason's at Vibe, a popular club in the middle of Hollywood, California. He rented the place and filled it with his two hundred 'closest' friends. He's making his way through the crowd, looking for Nate. The baby's daddy hasn't seen the other guitarist since he's been at his own birthday party but when he finds the curly-haired boy; he's lip locking with Jason's cousin, Oliver.

Jason pulls his family member from Nate and grabs his family member. "What the fuck, Oli?!"

"How does it feel, Jase?" the curly-hared boy asks sadly. "You don't like it, do you?" Jason shakes his head 'no.' "How do you think I feel about Shane having your baby?"

"Nate, I'm sorry. You know that," the birthday boy says quietly.

"We're over," Nate tells him. "Us. The band; Connect Three. I'm done with everything."

Meanwhile, back in Kansas, Shane's crying in the living room with his family. His head is in his mother's lap and she's stroking her son's hair, telling him, "Everything's going to be okay."

"No it isn't!" the pregnant singer screams. "Jason doesn't love me! He doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

Emma comes to her brother's side and kneels down next to the couch where he's lying. She puts her arms around the baby belly and hugs it tight. "It doesn't matter, Shane. Jason's going to stay the same way until the day he dies but you have us; your family. We love you so much more than Jason ever could."

The singer calms down just a little and sniffles. His mother helps her son sit up and then Shane leans down, hugging his sincere sister. "Thanks, Em. I love you, too," he whispers.

* * *

**A/N: Update at 165 reviews? :)  
**


	9. I Wouldn't Call This Dating

Shane's excited because Jason's coming back today. He hasn't seen his baby's daddy in over a week and despite the fact that the guitarist won't take responsibility for the baby, Shane still wants to see him so, _so_ badly. He's been playing with the lovebirds every day, hoping to feel a little closer to Jason.

At two o'clock Mrs. Gray, Mr. Gray senior and Emma leave. Around five o'clock Jason gets back to the little house. Shane's waiting on the porch when his baby's daddy pulls up in the rental car. He rushes to the vehicle and around to the guitarist's side. He opens the door, smiling. "How was the trip?"

"Please, Shane, just leave me alone," Jason snaps. He feels a little guilty so he holds back any more things he wants to say to the sixteen-year-old.

"O-Okay." The pregnant boy watches as his friend turns the car off and goes inside. Shane thinks that maybe if he unpacks the vehicle that maybe the guitarist won't be so harsh. He does, taking the luggage inside and to the living room. It takes him three trips and his feet are killing him by the time the car is empty. The singer sorts through the many pairs of skinny jeans and designer shorts.

He does Jason's laundry on the screened-in back porch. It's pretty chilly out there, so Shane slips on a jacket of his baby's daddy's. He feels swallowed by the warmth it brings him and his eyes close. The smell soaked into the fabric is intoxicating. It's one of cigarette smoke (though, Shane doesn't like that bit of it), Dior cologne and the coffee that Jason's so deeply in love with.

The singer starts to hum _Play My Music_ as he's pouring the soap into the washer. He closes the lid and takes the empty luggage back to the living room.

Shane lets out a soft sigh, realizing that it's probably time he should start dinner. He browses the cabinet and finds the taco mix he's looking for. He pulls it and tosses it to the table. Then he goes to the freezer and takes out the hamburger meat and forty-two minutes later their supper is made.

Jason's still asleep and Shane's exhausted from doing so much work. He's not used to being on his feet and his being pregnant doesn't help matters at all. He goes into the front bedroom and kneels beside the bed, shaking Jason's shoulder gently. "Jase," he whispers. "I made dinner if you're hungry."

The guitarist sits up and the singer jumps back just a little, startled. "Whoa," Jason chuckles. "It's cool, you don't have to get jumpy." He reaches out and pinches the skin on Shane's arm gently. "I don't bite." He looks the sixteen-year-old over, and notices that Shane is wearing his jacket. Jason gives the pregnant boy a weird look that scares him.

"Oh, um, sorry," Shane mumbles, quickly trying to get the piece of clothing removed. He fumbles with the zipper, using shaky hands to try and remove it.

Jason reaches out, putting a warm hand on Shane's cold ones. "Hey," he says, amused, "I didn't say you had to take it off. Don't want you getting sick, do we?

"Okay," the pregnant teen nods, cracking a slight smile as the guitarist gets off the bed. He stands, stretches, and walks into the kitchen.

Shane waits until his heart stops pounding _so _hard to join his housemate. He makes himself a plate and not too much longer, about sixteen minutes, he finishes. Jason looks at him as he gets up, and Shane's feeling uneasy. He knows something is up with the guitarist because he isn't being snapped or yelled at. He sets his dishes in the sink and walks out. As he does, though, Jason reaches out and ghosts his fingertips across the pregnant boy's lower back. Shane's breath hitches as he goes into the living room to watch TV.

--

Jason does the dishes in the kitchen since Shane cooked dinner. He finishes up quickly and goes to unpack but sees that his friend's already done that, too. A devious smile plays on his lips as he goes into the living room. "Shane?" he asks in the sweetest tone he can muster. The sixteen-year-old looks up from the television. "Did you unpack for me?" Shane's heart beats about twice as hard as normal and he nods. "Aww, that was sweet of you. Did you do my laundry, too?"

"Um, yeah... I hope that's okay," he answers, looking up at Jason with those big brown eyes of his.

"It's fine," the guitarist says, sitting down as close to Shane as possible. "Guess what," he says, pouting and turning to the pregnant boy next to him.

"What?" Shane replies, reaching down and playing with a loose thread on the pink couch.

"Nate quit the band."

"What? Why?"

"Because I got you pregnant. He broke up with me, too," Jason says, deliberately making a sad face in an attempt to mess with Shane's emotions and manipulate him to get what he wants.

Shane looks like he's going to cry. "I'm sorry," he whispers, looking down at the floor.

As soon as the tears slip down his face, Jason smiles and feels it's time to move on in. "Shay," he says affectionately, reaching out and grabbing the pregnant boys hand with care. "It's not your fault. It's mine." Shane lets out a soft sob and Jason reaches up, wiping the tears from the sixteen-year-old's cheeks. "It's okay, Sweetie."

Shane looks up and into Jason's seemingly lovely eyes. "I'm sorry, Jason," he says almost silently. "I never meant to hurt everyone like this."

The guitarist smiles. "I'll tell you what. How about we try this little thing between us again, hm?"

"W-What?" Shane wants to know, trembling just a little.

"You're so tense," he whispers, running his hand up and down the singer's arm. "How about I help you out with that?"

"Do you mean-?"

"Mhm," Jason nods.

"But J-Jason, what about the baby? Won't that hurt it?"

The older of the two shakes his head, straight hair swinging from side to side. "No, I'll be careful. I'd never hurt you," he whispers against the shell of the singer's ear. "Come on, Shane," he coos, reaching up and brushing some of the pregnant boy's bangs from his eyes. He leans in and kisses the soft skin of Shane's cheek. "You want to make it up to me, right?"

"O-Okay," Shane nods, smiling just a little.

Jason grins, reaching over Shane's lap, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. He pulls the pregnant boy up and takes him to the middle bedroom. Shane tilts his head up to kiss the older boy but Jason pulls away and begins to remove his clothing. Once he's down to his tight boy shorts he reaches out, taking the jacket from Shane's pregnant body. Jason grabs the hem of Shane's shirt and lifts it over his head, eyeing the rounded belly as he removes the singer's jeans that have elastic at the waist. He pulls them down and see that Shane isn't wearing and underwear.

He lies down on the bed and Shane climbs on next to him. He leans in, lips beginning to ravage the skin on the pregnant boy's neck and throat. The younger of the two just lay there, unsure of what the older one wants him to do. Shane's breathing gets a little uneven as he cautiously brings his fingers to Jason's tight briefs. He slips his hand under the waistband and he strokes the guitarist carefully, shaking just a little. Jason lets out a loud moan as he feels himself harden, and his kisses on the singer's skin grow more sloppy and wet.

Within a little less than a minute Jason's poised and ready. He pulls his underwear down to his ankles and kicks them off before climbing over the pregnant boy. Shane feels his body go tense as Jason lines himself up with the younger boy's entrance. The older of the two doesn't even prepare Shane by fingering him; he just thrusts in, using the pre-come as a lubricant. Shane whimpers as Jason grips the pregnant boy's right hip and wraps his left arm around the singer's chest.

He pulls out and shoves back in with effort. With two more times, Jason finds Shane's sweet spot. He pounds into the singer, the tip of his length gliding in and hitting at the angle that makes the pregnant boy moan and writhe under the contact. He's loosing his grip on Shane but he refuses to touch the belly that holds his baby to keep himself steady. Jason tightens his hand on the singer's hip and continues rutting into Shane as he's reaching his climax.

Shane's trying to even his breaths, closing his eyes and soaking in the feeling that he just loves so much. He turns his head, lips kissing Jason's forearm softly and lovingly. He leans his head back on the older boy's shoulder, hoping for a kiss but just then Jason loses it, coming into the singer with several pulses. He moans, loud and uncontrollable, "Nathan!" The pregnant boy's eyes pop open and he feels a crying spell come on. His erection is needing attention and before Jason is even finished thrusting, Shane pulls out of his grip and rolls out of bed. The tears are falling now and Jason yells, "Shane! I wasn't finished, dammit!"

The singer rushes to the back bathroom and turns on the cold shower, stepping in immediately. He grabs the bar of soap and lathers it over hi entire body. He scrubs his backside and his neck, feeling just _so_ dirty. He tries to wash away every touch that Jason gave him as he's sobbing. Finally, after a few seconds he sits down on the floor of the shower and just collapses against the side, erection now gone due to the cold temperature of the water. He hugs his belly and leans down, struggling to kiss it. He's sobbing, "I'm sorry!"

Meanwhile, Jason's just now going after his pregnant friend that he's used to get off. He wishes he could take it back, but he only did it because he misses Nate. He knocks at the bathroom door. "Shane," he calls. He stops, listens to the crying and tries again. "Shay, I'm sorry. Open the door."

"No!" the pregnant boy screams. He starts to shiver so he reaches up, turning on the hot water. He relaxes against the shower stall wall and curls up.

"Shit," Jason mumbles, knocking again. "Shane, come out."

The singer shakes his head as if Jason can see him. He pushes his soaking wet hair from his face and continues to cry long into the night.


	10. But I Will Stand A Broken Man

**A/N: Just a heads up, this chapter gets graphic-ish. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jason asks over breakfast the next morning.

"Nothing, Jase. Just... tired."

"And that's why you're crying? Because you're tired?" he spits.

Shane's playing with the fringe on the edge of the placemat. He manages to whisper, "Yeah." His throat is still sore from sobbing and he has a cold because he sat in the shower long after the hot water had run out.

"That sounds like bullshit to me, Shane. Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?" the guitarist asks, voice loud and violent. There's pressure on the singer's chest when his baby's daddy talks. Every time Jason opens his mouth Shane just waits, just _waits_ for what's coming next. What he hates, though, is that the nineteen-year-old is so unpredictable.

"You used me," the pregnant one mumbles, tracing circles on the tabletop.

"I used you, huh?" Jason snaps.

Shane nods. The guitarist stands up and leans over, backhanding Shane's left cheek violently. The pregnant boy cries out in pain and tries to back up but falls backwards in his chair. Jason rushes to his side and gets ready to kick the younger boy but he's now sobbing; screaming. "P-Please don't hurt our baby!" he begs, arms around his belly protectively. "Jason, please don't," Shane whispers.

Jason feels a sense of power wash over him and he backs up, takes a breath and calms down. He smirks at the pregnant boy on the floor who's begging for his mercy. "Okay," the guitarist smirks. "I won't hurt our baby," he spits sarcastically. "But you have to do me a favor."

"W-What is it?"

"Get up and I'll tell you."

Shane sits up but he has a really hard time moving because of his almost-eight-months-pregnant belly. He looks up at his baby's daddy, big brown eyes begging for help. Jason reaches out and the singer takes his hand. The nineteen-year-old puts his hand to the small of Shane's back and supports it as he gets on his feet.

"Thanks," the younger of the two whispers, smiling shyly as he sets a hand on his cute baby bump. Well, Shane doesn't think it's cute but his entire family does. "So w-what do you want me to do?"

"Blow me."

"What?" the singer squeaks. Jason nods, licking his lips seductively. Shane asks in a whisper, "Why?"

"Because I want you to. And you promised you'd do me a favor, right? I mean, it's only fair. I helped you up, so now it's time to pay me back."

"Jase, I-"

"I don't give a shit!" Jason says, grabbing Shane's wrist and pulling him forward. "Come on, _Shay_, take 'em off," he says, motioning to his black skin-tight jeans.

"Jason-"

The nineteen-year-old punches Shane right under his eye, holding onto the boy's wrist tightly as he shoves him down on his knees. Shane whispers and immediately puts his free hand to his belly. He feels tears coming but holds them back as he nervously unzips and unbuttons the black denim.

Once the jeans are unfastened and the top of the underwear are visible, Jason orders, "Touch me." With shaking hands, Shane lets out a breath, reaching out and pulling the tight briefs halfway down the guitarist's thighs. He closes his eyes as his finger pads touch Jason. He strokes gently and the older boy leans back against the wall as he's felt up. When he's sure he's as hard as he snaps, "Go."

"Jason, please don't make me," he begs.

Jason reaches out, grabbing the pregnant boy by his hair and forcing him forward. Shane closes his eyes, swallowing back the lump in his throat as he leans forward, lips coming in contact with Jason's pulsing warm skin. He kisses the side of the cock, silently apologizing to his unborn child for the degrading, disgusting thing he's about to do. He promises the baby that he'll never set a bad example again, and that he hopes the child forgives him.

"Shane," Jason snaps. A warning. He takes the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucks on it. Hard. "Mmm," he pants. Shane takes it further into his mouth and starts to bob up and down his length, whilst wrapping his hand around what he can't fit into his mouth. Jason starts to moan and fists a hand into Shane's hair, pulling it hard. Shane wants to cry as he drops the cock out of his mouth.

He licks his lips and goes back to sucking on the tip of his baby's daddy's shaft. Shane flicks his tongue over the slit a couple of times, forced to taste the pre-come. Just when he's about to pull away, Jason shoves his head forward, thrusting his erection down the pregnant boy's throat.

There're now tears sliding down Shane's face silently. He gags, pulling back so it's at least _a little_ more comfortable now. Shane really wants to stop, but he promised Jason and wants to do nothing more than keep him happy, so he keeps on sucking. He senses the climax must be coming soon, and he tries to pull away. His head is held there against his will and Jason lets out a loud moan as he releases.

Shane chokes out a sob, gut wrenching as the hot, salty body fluid bursts into his mouth with ease. He wants to throw up so he lets the limp length go. "No," Jason snaps. "Swallow." The sixteen-year-old shakes his head and feels like he's about to throw up. "Swallow it!" Jason demands, reaching out and holding Shane's mouth closed as the pregnant boy's trying to open it and let the seed out.

Shane swallows, tears flowing as the liquid slides down his throat and into his stomach. Jason lets Shane go; unfisting the dark hair and shoving his head backwards, causing the singer's neck to pop. The baby's daddy pulls his underwear up along with his jeans. He yanks the zipper shut and walks out, kicking Shane to the ground lightly as he does so.

Because he's free to go now, the pregnant boy gets to his hands and knees, sobbing as he's crawling to the bathroom. He gets in there and lifts the toilet, releasing the semen and the contents of his stomach into the ceramic bowl.

His heart goes with them.


	11. And I Will Try To Fix You

It's been two weeks since the last incident. Shane's really lonely because Jason never really talks to him unless he absolutely has to. His heart is breaking because he wanted this to be so different. He wanted his baby's daddy to be there for him and their unborn child but Shane knows that's probably never going to happen.

He's lying in bed making pained little whimpers because his back hurts so badly. He's eight months along now and his belly is huge. Mrs. Gray is throwing a baby shower at their home in California, and that's in three weeks. Shane is going to the doctor today to find out the sex of the baby.

He gets up and walks out of the bedroom feeling horrible. His feet are swollen, he has bags under his eyes and his back is killing him. Jason's sitting at the table with one of his lovebirds on his finger in front of him. Shane grabs the rental car keys and jacket from the back of the chair next to the guitarist.

"Where're you going?" the baby's daddy wants to know.

Before Shane can stop himself he snaps, "To the doctor because you knocked me up, remember?"

Jason figures if he gets on Shane's good side now, that he'll be able to manipulate him better than ever before. "Do you want me to come?"

"Are you s-serious?" the pregnant boy asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Jason tells him quietly. "If you want me to, I mean," he shrugs.

The singer feels a bright read blush come to his cheeks as they heat up. "T-That'd be great," he whispers.

The guitarist nods and stands up, taking the bird back to its cage so it can be with its lover. He closes the door and exits the room. "I'll drive," he tells Shane as he takes the keys from the boy gently.

The two exit the house and lock it. The ride to the doctor's office isn't long; a minute at most because the town here is squished together. They get into the office and into the ultrasound room. Jason stands by Shane's bedside, staring at the huge belly of his friend. He misses the little bump that the sixteen-year-old used to have because it was kind of sexy. Right now Jason thinks Shane just looks gross.

The doctor enters and proceeds with the ultrasound as usual. After the first five minutes, she asks Shane if he wants to know the sex of the baby. Jason beats him by saying, "We'd love to."

The technician points to the monitor. "See that?" she asks, pointing to the baby's anatomy. The musicians nod in unison. "It's a boy," she whispers with a smile.

Jason's heart speeds up just a little. He's actually happy that his child's going to be a boy because for some reason that makes everything so much more fitting. Shane looks up at his baby's daddy and the guitarist looks down. Those big brown eyes taunt him, and Jason grabs the sixteen-year-old's hand gently before squeezing it.

As the ultrasound technician cleans the gel from Shane's belly and he sits up. She leaves the room for just a second and Jason stares at the belly, asking, "C-Can I touch it?"

"Yeah," Shane answers softly but definitely happily. "I mean, of course you can; it's yours." Jason pulls his shaking hand from Shane but it stops mid-air. The sixteen-year-old grabs it, putting it against the warm, bare skin of his belly, smiling as he does so. "He kicked just a minute ago, maybe-"

"I felt it," Jason whispers excitedly. He leans down and kisses the boy's cheek.

Before Shane can control himself he blurts out, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's SUPER short, but there's another update coming soon. Review to get it? :)**


	12. He's Well Hung And I Am Hanging On

Jason just looks away, pulling his hand from the rounded belly.

The sixteen-year-old feels like he's about to cry because he just messed up the rest of his life, from now until he dies. Maybe if he hadn't said that he would have a chance with his baby's daddy.

"Jase," he whispers, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

The guitarist reaches out, putting his hand to Shane's head and the younger boy cringes hard. The nineteen-year-old bites his bottom lip lightly at the sight before he runs his fingers through the singer's soft hair. "I'm not mad," he says gently.

Shane's heart is beating ninety-to-nothing and he wants to know why Jason's being like this. "O-Okay," he nods. His eyes close as the older boy plays with his hair and he lets out a shaky breath.

The nurse comes back in the room and gives them the name of a prenatal vitamin that Shane should have been taking all along, but he hasn't. She explains that even though he's due in the next month they'll still benefit him and the baby.

Jason helps the boy down from the table and kisses the side of his head just barely. Shane looks up at him with those eyes that Jason just can't refuse. He smiles and pecks his cheek before taking the pregnant boy's hand and leading him outside.

The two get outside when Jason asks, "Do you want to get the vitamins today?"

"Um, yeah," Shane days quietly, stomach going crazy with butterflies. "You can go back to the house and I'll drive to Alva by myself."

"I can go with you," the guitarist replies. "I mean, if you want."

"You can if _you _want to," the sixteen-year-old says sweetly.

"Okay," Jason smiles. He crosses over to the driver's side of the vehicle, gets in and starts the car. He waits until his pregnant friend is buckled to pull out of the doctor's office parking lot.

The drive is pleasant for both Shane and his baby's daddy. The skies are cloudless and the radio that plays in the background just _fits_ so perfectly. That's until a Connect Three song starts, and both boys laugh nervously. They reach forward to change the station at the same time, causing their hands to touch. The sixteen-year-old gasps and pulls his hand close to his body, causing the baby's daddy to blush because Shane's just too cute.

That's when Jason realizes that maybe; just maybe there might be something between them. He thinks that maybe they can make it through this obstacle and stay together for the sake of their baby boy. He goes ahead and just turns the radio off, letting a comfortable silence spill over the vehicle.

When they get into the superstore's parking lot Jason gets out first, rushing to Shane's side of the car and he opens the door for the singer who just about falls over when he feels the nineteen-year-old's hand against his back. He lets out a tiny squeak that causes Jason to giggle.

As soon as the pregnant teenager is to his feet, his baby's daddy takes his hand and leads him to the store. They go inside and look around for a minute until Shane pulls him in the direction of the pharmacy. Jason lets out a little laugh and catches up with the singer.

The two search the aisles until they find the directed vitamins. Jason grabs a bottle and realizes his hand is free now.

"Jase," Shane says from behind the baby's daddy.

Jason spins around and looks at his frighteningly pregnant friend. "Hm?"

"I'm _so _hungry all of the sudden."

Baby's daddy chuckles. "You wanna go get something as soon as we leave here?"

"Yes," Shane gushes, rubbing his belly slowly.

Jason takes Shane's hand again and leads him to the front of the store. Then he stops, gasping, "You know what?"

"What?"

"My mom used to do this with us all the time," he comments, walking to the grocery side of the store.

"Do what?" Shane asks curiously.

Jason searches until he finds graham crackers, and then marshmallows. "S'mores. When my brother and I were kids, she'd make them for us in the microwave. I bet you'd love them."

The two go back to the front of the store where the baby's daddy grabs four milk chocolate bars. The cashier smiles at them and suddenly a woman asks, "Can I touch it?"

Shane turns around. "E-Excuse me?"

"Your belly," she smiles.

"Oh, um," he laughs nervously.

"Oh, it's okay if you don't want me to."

Shane replies, "Sure- I mean, no one's ever really asked me that."

The woman reaches out and rubs the large protrusion lightly. "Really? A lot of people asked me that when I was pregnant with Holly," she says, motioning to the toddler in her cart.

"Oh," Shane replies before Jason motions for him to follow.

The two boys get in their rental car and drive around until they find somewhere that looks as if it serves decent food. They get out of the car much like they'd done earlier and Jason holds the restaurant door open for the pregnant singer.

They have a wonderful lunch, only Jason doesn't want anything to eat so he just drinks water. In Shane's opinion, it doesn't last as long as it should or could have. He manages to rack up a forty-dollar ticket that Jason has to pay.

The nineteen-year-old's eyes glare at the pregnant boy when he reads the amount he owes. "How could you eat that much?"

"I was hungry," Shane says quietly, blushing. "I'm sorry."

Jason sighs though he can't help but to laugh. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I don't have money to spare," he says, standing up and helping Shane out of his side of the booth. They go to the counter and pay for their meal, and then go outside.

Shane reaches out, making the move this time by grabbing his child's daddy's hand. "If you think about it I only ate half of it. The baby had the other half," he comments.

The guitarist chuckles, shaking his head and repeating himself. "Don't worry about it."

They get back to the house around two in the afternoon. Shane's exhausted and decides to take a nap, but not before he calls his mother.

"Hello?" Mrs. Gray answers.

"Mama!" Shane gushes. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm having a boy!"

"That's wonderful."

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

"Sure," she replies as she sits down on the sofa in living room at the home back in California.

"Are you mad because it isn't a girl?"

"No, Honey," she laughs. "I knew it was a boy two months ago."

"What?! How'd you know?"

"I asked the doctor to find out and tell me secretly."

"Oh," Shane nods. "But guess what else!"

"What?"

The boy closes his bedroom door before gushing, "Jason's finally coming around!"

"See? I told you," Mrs. Gray replies, smiling to herself.

Shane groans as he lies on the bed. "I didn't even ask him to go to the doctor with me today but he went! Then he felt the baby kick and he kissed my cheek. I told him that I love him and I think when that happened he just sort of clicked, you know?"

"Mhm."

"And then we went out to eat and I accidentally ate forty dollars worth of food."

Kelly chuckles, "You're with child now. You have to eat a lot."

Shane smiles. "I know. But Mama I'm going to take a nap, okay? I'm tired and my feet hurt."

"Okay, Sweetie. I'm happy for you," she says.

"Thanks. Bye, I love you."

"You too," Mrs. Gray says before hanging up and letting her son sleep.

--

Shane wakes up around five o'clock, give or take a few minutes. He smells chocolate and rolls out of bed, quickly locating the source.

"Hey," Jason smiles from the table, laptop in front of him as usual. "I made s'mores. I was about to wake you up, actually."

"Mmm," the sixteen-year-old groans at the sight, mouth salivating. He reaches for the plate and pulls it in front of his body after sitting down.

The guitarist laughs. "You're eating all of those? You'll get sick."

"Mhm," he nods. Shane grabs one of the squares and shovels it into his mouth. Before he's even halfway done chewing it, he takes another one, moaning in delight.

Jason watches in amusement as the singer nearly devours the entire plate. Then there's a knock at the door.

The two boys share a look of confusion until the baby's daddy gets up and goes to the front door, opening it. "N-Nate?"

* * *

**A/N: I posted a poll that all of you should take part in. Also, I'll update at 270 reviews. :)  
**


	13. Scream While There's Life Left Vanishing

Jason pushes the curly-haired boy back and steps outside, closing the door as he does so. "What are you doing here?" he hisses, crossing his arms.

Nate frowns. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Why are you here in the first place?" Jason asks.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Nate mumbles, "I want you to take me back."

"I can't do that," the baby's daddy says immediately.

"What the fuck, Jason? You were crushed when I broke up with you!"

Jason shrugs. "Yeah, well things have changed, haven't they?"

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to leave me alone."

"Look, I forgive you for cheating and everything just-"

"I didn't cheat," the nineteen-year-old sighs. "We were never in a committed relationship and we both messed around with other people. You know that, Nate," Jason sighs, leaning against the doorframe.

"What happened to you?" the curly-haired boy wants to know. "When did you decide to grow up?"

Back in the kitchen Shane's wondering what's taking the nineteen-year-old so long. He calls out, "Jason?"

The baby's daddy panics. "Look, go stay at the Guest Lodge and I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Why?"

"Go!" Jason hisses and pushes Nate away from the door before closing it.

"Who was that?" Shane asks, hand on his protruding belly.

The guitarist bites his lip lightly. "The neighbor," he lies.

"Oh," Shane smiles.

--

Around ten o'clock Shane decides to go to bed. He comes into living room, both hands behind his back as if to support it. "Jase," he says quietly.

The guitarist looks away from the TV and at the singer. "Hm?"

"I'm going to bed. Night."

As Shane turns around and starts to walk out Jason hits the power button on the television remote, cutting a news anchor off in the middle of her sentence, and stands up. "Wait," he calls. The pregnant teen continues to go to his room, and Jason follows. "Can I sleep with you?"

The sixteen-year-old's heart speeds up, beating hard and fast. "Y-You want t-to?" he stutters nervously, turning around slowly. Jason nods, smiling just a little. "Okay," Shane whispers in return as he climbs into bed. The guitarist removes his skin-tight jeans and slides in next to his pregnant friend, whose breath hitches.

Cautiously, Jason slides his arm under Shane's and scoots up against the younger boy, face nuzzled into the back of his hair. "Goodnight," he says, hand resting on Shane's belly.

--

The next morning when Shane wakes up Jason is gone. He rolls over and there's a note beside the pregnant boy's glasses that sit on the shelf beside the bed.

_Hey cutie,_

_Went to Alva for hot breakfast. Bring you something back. :)_

_- Jase_

Shane smiles at the note before slowly getting out of bed. He walks into the living room and sees it's raining outside. He prays that Jason will have a safe trip there and back, because he would really love some pancakes or something like that. He flops down on the couch and waits patiently. That's until someone knocks at the door.

Shane struggles to get to his feet but once he's there he opens the door. Nate pushes him into the house and slams the door shut.

"You fucking slut!" he hollers before moving swiftly across the floor.

Before Shane can even comprehend what his band mate is doing, he's in front of the singer, kissing him and pushing the pregnant boy against the wall who's whimpering, "No." Shane's squirming against him, but Nate's obviously not taking no for an answer even as the sixteen-year-old's hands are struggling to push away the raging guitarist.

He pulls his lips away from Shane's and moves them to his neck as his fingers are groping the boy through his pajama pants. The singer is resisting, but his growing erection obviously doesn't mind the contact. This excites Nate as his fingers are pulling the article of clothing down, quickly moving to the Shane's cock.

"N-Nate." This doesn't come out as the singer had hoped. He wants to add a 'stop it' to the end and form a sentence but that doesn't happen. Nate just smirks at the pregnant boy before pushing him to the back room. "No, Nate!" Finally, it's there and strung together, but Nate pushes Shane against the wall and certainly doesn't stop. He's pulling Shane's pants and boxers off and Nate's own jeans and underwear quickly join them. "D-Don't do this Nate," Shane begs, trying to move away from him, but he's holding the singer's hands above his head and rutting against his belly.

Shane knows where this is heading and he's protesting like crazy and telling Nate he'll regret it but he's obviously not listening.

His lips travel to the singer's ear and purrs ever-so seductively, "If you put up a fight, I'll hurt you!" Shane lets out a whimper. "You let Jason fuck you, right? So why is this any different?" He finds Shane's earlobe and bites it hard.

The pregnant boy is terrified of what's going to happen with the baby. He hopes it won't hurt his unborn son.

As Nate's slicking his own fingers with saliva the singer starts to sob, begging him to just leave. Nate forces him against the wall, belly pinned to it as hard as possible. Nate pushes two fingers inside of Shane. "You wanna know something, Gray?" The singer grunts slightly at the adding of the third finger and he's in so much pain that when he bites his lip he can't even feel it. "You're a whore." Nate reaches down with his other hand, running up and down Shane's length, occasionally flicking his thumb over the tiny slit.

His fingers finally brush against the singer's prostate and he smirks as Shane lets out a gasp. Nate's fingers pull out, leaving only his tips in before he thrusts them back in and hitting the sixteen-year-old's prostate dead on, extracting a pained moan from his lips.

"He doesn't love you." Nate touches the prostate again and he clutches his other hand tighter around Shane's cock. He pulls his fingers out and spits on them before slicking himself up and continuing. "He loves me. He's going to kill the baby." He thrusts into Shane violently. It hurts and Shane don't feel any pleasure at all. He's crying steadily, bare belly scraping the rough interior walls of the Kansas home.

Nate pushes in, pulls out, and doesn't even adjust his position to find Shane's prostate. He makes sure to press the rounded belly into the wall as hard as he can.

The thing Shane hates the most is that Nate still manages to make him come and as he spills his load against the wall and into the guitarist's hand. A few more sloppy, careless thrusts later Nate's spilling out into Shane.

Nate pulls out and cleans himself off before re-dressing and smiling evilly at the pregnant boy, who's now lying on the floor broken and screaming. "So… when you tell Jason what just happened," he stops and turns to bedroom when he reaches the front door. "Make sure you tell him that I'll be waiting for him at the Guest Lodge."

Nate pauses, going back to the room and he kisses the broken boy square on the lips before leaving him alone, broken and terrified.

* * *

**A/N: Update at 310?  
**


	14. Me and You and You and Me

After Nate leaves, Shane pulls himself up onto the bed. He sits on the edge of it with his arms around his bare belly, crying. He asks God why this is happening to him and wonders where Jason is. Within ten minutes the guitarists comes through the front door. He panics at the sound of Shane's sobbing.

The wrinkling noise of plastic bags being dropped fills the empty house, and then the one of running feet. "Shane!" Jason yells as he comes into the bedroom. He rushes to the pregnant singer and kneels down, hands on the sides of his bare knees. "What happened?" he presses, staring up into the broken boy's brown eyes. Normally Jason would be staring at Shane's bare body but right now, he wants to know what's wrong. He wants to pull Shane into his arms and comfort him; help him stop crying. "Shay, what happened?" the baby's daddy asks softly and gently. He reaches up and pushes the long hair from the singer's eyes.

"N-Nate raped me," Shane admits just barely. "He came and he s-said that y-you w-were going to kill the b-baby!" he screams. "J-Jason, p-please don't l-leave me!"

"No," Jason whispers, shaking his head and standing up before sitting on the bed next to the pregnant boy. "I won't," he insists. "I would never kill the baby," Jason says. "I was never going to. I was going to talk to Nate and ask him to just leave me alone because I need to be with you and our son," he explains. He hesitates before whispering, "I-I think I love you, Shane."

The singer takes a deep breath, still visibly shaking as Jason leans over and places a perfect kiss on his lips. Jason pulls back, letting his mouth press into Shane's cheek just for a minute before burying his head in the sixteen-year-old's neck.

Shane moves so that he's looking at the top of the guitarist's head. He's calmed down just a little and his sobs have turned into slight little hiccups. "What about t-the ba- the baby?" he asks, sniffling. "I w-was pushed again-against the wall pretty h-hard."

Jason pulls back quickly, eyeing the precious boy's face. "Get dressed and we'll go to the doctor, okay?" Shane nods before wiping his cheeks and the guitarist sighs shakily. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here," he whispers. "God, if I'd have waited for you to wake up..." Tears of anger and guilt fill the baby's daddy's eyes and he stands up, punching the wall hard. Shane jumps as Jason yells, "It's my fucking fault!" He walks out of the room swiftly, arms crossed and head down.

The sixteen-year-old finds his boxers and slips them on, followed by his pajama pants. He pulls his hanging jacket from the doorknob and slips it over his frail pregnant body. Shane goes into the living room but Jason isn't there. He goes to the kitchen, where he sees his baby's daddy putting the breakfast in the fridge. He sniffles and Shane says, "I'm ready."

Jason nods and walks out, putting his hand to the younger boy's back for support. He grabs the keys from the floor where he dropped them and leads Shane out to the car. The less-than-a-minute drive is only about thirty seconds because the baby's daddy wants to get there as soon as he can and make sure that his son is unharmed. Jason realizes that if they've lost the baby, that he's partially responsible. He also decides that if that happens he's going to personally kill Nate.

He parks the car messily and rushes into the lobby as he pulls Shane behind him. He explains the situation and they're rushed to the ultrasound room. Jason's still shaking and nervous as he watches the singer climb up onto the table. He lifts his over sized t-shirt and lies back immediately as the technician struggles to keep up.

The guitarist is standing by Shane's bedside, clasping his hand tightly as he's praying to God that the baby is going to be okay.

The image of the child in the singer's womb is visible. "Well, there's movement," the technician says, obviously relieved when the fetus in the womb shifts, kicking the sixteen-year-old's ribs. Shane squeaks and Jason smiles faintly, staring at the screen. This goes on for the next few minutes until the woman pulls away, smiling proudly. "The baby's fine."

"Oh, God," Jason breathes, leaning down and hugging Shane tightly. He squeezes his eyes closed and mumbles, "Thank you."

The technician excuses herself and says they're free to go. The pregnant teen climbs down from the table with his baby's daddy's help and the two exit the doctor's office hand-in-hand. Shane glances over at Jason once they're in the vehicle. "I love you, too," he says almost silently.

"Hm?" the guitarist replies as he turns on the car and heads to the house again.

Shane admits with more confidence, "I love you, too."

Jason smiles, reaches over and takes the sixteen-year-old's hand before kissing it softly. "I think we should go to the police," he suggests.

"I don't know if I can, Jase," Shane replies.

"I'll tell them. All they have to do is a DNA check to prove that he raped you," the baby's daddy says as he goes into the direction of the police station.

The singer feels like he's about to cry. "I can't do it. It's so embarrassing," he whispers. "And I'm so hungry..."

Jason laughs softly at the last comment his friend makes. "Just let them take the semen sample and we'll go home, okay? You can have breakfast after that. Shay, we can't just let him get away with this."

"I know," the singer nods as his baby's daddy parks in front of the tiny brick building.

The two get out and Jason leads the pregnant boy to the front desk and says, "I need to report a rape."

The musicians go in a separate room with their designated officer and sit down. Shane explains what happened but he starts to cry mid-story. Jason instinctively moves his chair closer as he comforts the victim, hugging him, rubbing his belly and kissing his cheek. He hesitates when the officer asks Shane to follow him to the back, but Jason lets him go nonetheless because he knows this is important. Sitting in the office alone now, the baby's daddy looks back at the way he handled the situation. He wants to know why he's fuming inside but he doesn't react extremely violently.

As soon as Shane comes through the door Jason stands up, rushing to him, He pulls the sixteen-year-old into his arms and they stand there as the officer explains that they're going to put Nate under arrest and then do a DNA test. He says the teenagers are free to go and the two go back to the tiny house.

"Jason," Shane says once they're both in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

He moves up behind the guitarist cautiously before wrapping his arms around Jason's waist, belly out to the side but cheek pressed against the baby's daddy's back. "Thank you for taking care of me."

The older of the two smiles before turning around in Shane's arms. "You're welcome," he says, hand reaching forward and resting on the belly.

"W-Will you help me name the baby?" the singer asks.

"Of course," Jason replies, forehead against Shane's.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates. Since Billie Jean and Oh Baby were removed, I haven't been able to post. It's only been three days but it feels like a lifetime. Reviews are love. :)**


	15. If It's Love You Need I've Got The Room

It's around eight o'clock at night when Shane asks Jason is he wants to go on a walk. The younger boy goes every day because the doctor says it's good for his pregnancy and the baby. Jason complies with a smile, making sure Shane has his jacket before leading the singer outside. They walk hand-in-hand close together, shoulders brushing just barely.

"Have you named your birds yet?" Shane asks shyly.

"I have," Jason beams. "Bonnie and Clyde."

"That's cute," the pregnant boy giggles, looking up at his baby's daddy. They share a quick kiss and continue walking.

"Mhm. I love them so much. They're awesome."

"So... about the baby. What boy names do you like?"

"Me?" the nineteen-year-old asks. Shane nods. "Personally, I like Cameron."

"Oh. I like Sapphire," the younger says as they turn the corner.

"That's different," Jason replies. "I kind of like it, though. What about a middle name?"

"I don't know. I don't have one and I don't know anything that sounds good with that."

"What about Jaiden as a first name and Sapphire as a middle one?"

"Jaiden Sapphire," Shane whispers, a smile spreading across his face. He repeats the name over and over in his mind because he just likes it so so _so_ much and he's sure that his and Jason's baby boy will love it just as much as they do. "I love it. I want that one so bad."

"So that's his name?"

"I think so," the pregnant teen whispers happily.

"I like it."

Suddenly the boys hear a lot of commotion and Jason looks towards the guest lodge. They see Nate leaning against the police car, hands in handcuffs. He and Jason make eye contact for a brief second before the baby's daddy pulls Shane away.

"Jason!" Nate yells from his standing spot. The nineteen-year-old ignores the curly-haired boy and continues walking with Shane, only he holds the singer's hand tighter and protectively. "What the fuck did you tell them, you bitch?!" he screams at the father-to-be. "You fucking love _me_, Jason! Stop lying to yourself!"

Now police officers have surrounded the younger guitarist, stuffing him into the police car. Jason holds Shane a little more securely and kisses the side of his head, black hair tickling his nose. "I love you," he tells singer softly as they head back home.

The pregnant boy's belly jumps when the baby kicks it, and then he replies, "I love you, too."

--

Later the two are lying in Jason's bed, the pregnant boy on his side with his head resting on his baby's daddy's chest. Jason's left arm is bent at the elbow and resting like that, hands playing in the black hair of Connect Three's singer.

"I'm excited about the baby," he tells Shane as he's smiling faintly. "I can't wait to hold him in my arms. It's going to feel so amazing, probably like playing a show."

"Mhm," the pregnant teen replies before kissing his friend's neck. "Jase?"

"What?"

"Will you make love to me?" Shane asks shyly.

Jason's kind of taken aback. "What? Shay, you're really, really, _really _pregnant. I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"I want to know what if feels like with someone I love, and someone who loves me," he grins. The guitarist isn't sure of what to think. He wants to make the pregnant boy happy and he wants to show how much he loves him and their unborn baby. "Jase?"

"Okay," the baby's daddy nods.

Shane moves and Jason rolls onto his side. He raises a hand up, setting it against Shane's face and he kisses the younger boy's forehead, and then lips.

They stay like this for a while, kissing and touching and feeling until both boys are painfully hard. That's when Jason uses his own saliva for a lubricant, stretches Shane with care and pushes his cock into the younger boy's tight heat. Both moan in pleasure, and the guitarist grips the singer's hip as he begins to thrust gently.

"Jase," Shane moans, putting his hand on top of Jason's.

The baby's daddy kisses the sixteen-year-old's shoulder and finds his sweet spot, hitting it repeatedly for almost two minutes, until he spills his semen inside of the pregnant boy, whispering, "Oh, Shane." He places a slobbery kiss behind Shane's ear and pulls out, limp and waiting for his love interest to roll over.

Shane complies and hides his giddy face in Jason's neck as the older boy starts to stroke his length, fingers curling around it and thumb sliding over the sensitive tip with profession. Within twelve seconds Shane comes hard between Jason's thighs, and into his fist. He's still panting lightly into his baby's daddy's neck but he's exhausted, and falls asleep right there.

Jason kisses the the boy's dark hair as a sweet, innocent 'goodnight' and joins the pregnant boy.

--

Around what he guesses is around two in the morning, Jason wakes up to a wet bed. The sounds that woke him were ones of distress He sits up, face scrunched and confused. He's pretty sure it's not from earlier, and he's pretty sure neither him nor Shane had an 'accident.' That's when it clicks that the sixteen-year-old is panting much like he was doing earlier.

"I t-think the baby's coming," he tells Jason quietly.


	16. Hopeless, Head Over Heels In The Moment

-1Jason panics. "You aren't due for twenty-six more days," he says, reaching out and putting the palm of his hand on Shane's belly.

The younger boy feels hot tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm scared," he says. "I don't know what to do, Jase," he whimpers. "I want my mom."

The baby's daddy gets up and turns the light on before going back to the bed. "Don't cry," he whispers, "it's okay." Now he's leaning down and kissing Shane gently. "We need to go to the hospital. Can you go get in the car while I get your stuff together?"

The sixteen-year-old nods and gets up, hands on his belly as he grabs the car keys and goes outside. Jason rushes around the house, gathering Shane's clothes and toiletries as he's trying to get a hold of Mrs. Gray. Finally, someone answers. "Hello?"

"Mr. Gray, Shane's having the baby," he says.

"What? I'm sorry, I just woke up. What?"

"The baby; he's on his way."

"He isn't due for another month!" Mr. Gray replies nervously. "We haven't even had the shower yet!"

"He's really scared," Jason says. "Can I talk to Mrs. Gray?" He goes outside and gets in the car, making sure Shane is okay before heading to the hospital in Alva.

"Hello, Jason?" Shane's mother presses. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, Shane is kind of going into labor and he's really scared. He's crying and just- I'm sort of feeling useless. We're on the way to the hospital but-"

"Can I talk to him?" she asks.

Jason reaches over, giving the singer his cell phone.

"H-Hello?" he asks, voice shaking.

"Oh, Honey," Mrs. Gray coos. "Everything's going to be alright. Jason's going to take care of you and the baby until we can get up there."

"Mom, I want you here _now_!" Shane screams, letting out a sob. "Please! You can take the record company's private jet. Just please," he whispers, "I want you here."

Mrs. Gray breaks away to talk to her husband before coming back on the line. "We're coming and should be with you within three hours or less, okay? Hang in there, Sweetie," she tells him reassuringly.

"B-Bye," Shane whispers before handing Jason his phone back.

The guitarist reaches over and puts his hand on top of the sixteen-year-olds before bringing Shane's knuckles to his lips and kissing them. "It'll be okay. Just breathe."

Shane nods and leans over, nuzzling his face into Jason's neck just briefly.

--

The two get into a hospital room and Shane gets a shot, an epidural and he's now into labor. He has been since two-something this morning and Jason has been by his side non-stop. It's almost five and it's quiet until Shane's parents and little sister come into the room.

"Sweetie," Kelly says, rushing to the bed.

The two embrace and Jason steps aside, letting the pregnant boy and his mother have some time alone. The guitarist makes eye contact with Mr. Gray senior and motions to the hall. Shane's father complies, stepping outside. Jason shuts the door and looks the singer's dad straight in the eyes. "Yes?"

The nineteen-year-old shifts awkwardly. "M-Mr. Gray, I want you to know that I love your son so much. And I know that before I'd been treating him really badly, but I've come to realize that he's having my baby and I don't think I'd want anyone else to be doing that..."

"Are you asking me if you can marry him or something?"

"No," Jason shakes his head. "I want your and your wife's permission to be allowed to see the baby. I want- I want to help raise Jaiden and-"

"Jaiden?" Mr. Gray asks.

"It's the name we chose together. Jaiden Sapphire Gray."

The boy's father nods and a smile breaks. "I think that'd be for the best."

Mrs. Gray comes into the hall and lets her husband know that only one immediate family member can be in the room with Shane. She says that her son is having a C-section to avoid the pain of giving birth and he's getting ready to go right now.

Then she turns to the guitarist, saying, "I'm sorry, Jason but you have to go to the waiting room."

He's breathless. "What? No, I need to be there for him! I want to see my baby when-"

"Son, I'll be right there waiting with you. I'm pretty sure Shane wants his mom in there, right?" the singer's dad asks his wife before she nods. Mr. Gray senior puts his arm around Jason's shoulders and the two of them go into the waiting room.

It's another forty-two minutes and thirty-nine seconds that Jason and Shane's father are waiting into the morning The two haven't talked much but Jason did ask Steve if he could move in with them and help with the baby. Shane's dad said he wouldn't have it any other way.

Mrs. Gray finally comes through the double doors, smiling. "Come on, he's in recovery."

"Are they okay?" Jason asks as he's the first one to get out of his chair.

"They're both fine. Jaiden is just a little premature and smaller than usual but the doctor said he'll be fine." They keep walking. "The baby looks just like you," Mrs. Gray says as she's turning a corner.

The baby's daddy follows her into the room where Shane is lying in his hospital bed, holding their baby boy on his chest. "Hey," he smiles, grinning at Jason. "He's _so_ cute."

The guitarist steps over next to the singer and he peers down at his perfect baby boy. "He _does _look like me," Jason says, looking up at Shane's mom. He whispers an 'I love you' to the sixteen year old before asking more audibly, "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah," Shane whispers, smiling as the guitarist leans down and picks the baby up, cuddling Jaiden Sapphire Gray in his arms. Jason's whole life kind of fits into place right there, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: I know I meant for the previous chapter to be the last but I wanted to add this little bit called the EPILOGUE! :D**

* * *

It's been two months since Jaiden was born. Shane and Jason are living together in the guest house at the Grays' villa. They can't really go anywhere because of the baby, but the two of them like that just fine. They spend so much time together and they're so in love with each other now that they think there's nothing greater in the world than the both of them and their baby boy, Jaiden. Jason misses performing a lot, and the only time Shane gets to sing now is when he's trying to get the baby to go to sleep at two o'clock in the morning. Jason rather enjoys hearing the beautiful voice echo through the tiny space, though.

Today is the baby's first doctor's appointment and Shane's a little hesitant about taking Jaiden out into the public eye. There are all sorts of strange rumors being put in the tabloids about whether the sixteen-year-old had the baby or not because no one's seen him. Jason's sure that if one of the paparazzi members even approaches him, he'll do anything to protect Shane and their baby.

Jason comes into the nursery where his boyfriend is preparing Jaiden's diaper bag with anything they might need. He stands there, waiting for the singer to notice him and when Shane does he steps closer to Jason and pecks his cheek softly, whispering, "I love you."

"You too," the guitarist replies before kissing Shane's nose. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just need the baby now," the younger boy smiles.

Jason holds a hand out, stopping Shane. "I'll get him," he says as he makes his way over to the bassinet and picks up Jaiden who's alert and awake.

The three-member family exits the guest house and the trip to the doctor's office is quick and painless. However, the appointment is more painful for Shane than it is for the baby. Jaiden is given two shots and his tiny body is writhing on the proportional table as he's screaming and crying louder than either Jason or Shane have ever heard.

Te sixteen-year-old is a little emotional and he starts to cry himself when he sees Jaiden suffering. This is also the baby's first doctor's appointment and the singer thinks that this is all going by way too fast. Jason feels for both of them and stands there, arms around Shane as the singer has somewhat of a miniature breakdown in the pediatric room.

After what seems like an eternity one of the nurses passes baby Jaiden back to Shane and he clutches his and Jason's son, begging the baby to stop crying. It's about five minutes until he does, and then he's asleep. Jason takes the diaper bag and the two leave the building only to be confronted with the paparazzi is anxiously waiting. Shane immediately moves behind Jason and holds Jaiden so that the baby's face is turned away from the cameras. The baby's daddy exits the lobby and steps outside before talking to the media. He stays calm much like he did when he was told that Nate raped Shane. He politely asks them to step back, and then he bargains by telling the camera men that he'll give them a picture with Shane and their baby boy.

Jason gets Shane from inside the building and they pose for the picture right outside the doors. They're free to go and Jason takes the singer's hand, leading his boyfriend and their son to his SUV safely. Shane gets the baby situated in the back and stays back there with him. The nineteen-year-old glances into the backseat before slowly heading home.

That night the two lay in bed; Jason on his back and Shane on his side, snuggled close to his baby's daddy with his head on Jason's chest. Their fingers are interlaced and an overwhelming feeling escapes Jason. He feels his eyes tearing up happily and Shane pulls back, looking down at the guitarist. "What's wrong, Jase?" he asks in a gentle whisper.

The nineteen-year-old moves and wraps his arms around the singer, squeezing him tightly and rolling them over so that he's on top of Shane. He leans down, pecking the younger boy's lips gently. "I'm just so happy," he says softly, forehead against his boyfriend's.

"Oh," the sixteen-year-old smiles.

His big brown eyes are gazing up at his baby's daddy and Jason just can't take it. He settles down on top of the pop star and nuzzles his head into the crook of Shane's neck. "I miss the band," he says.

Shane frowns. "Oh."

"That's not what I meant," he says, referring to Nate, pulling back and looking down at Shane much like the younger boy had done to him less than a minute ago. "I mean that I miss performing. I want to go on the road again."

"We have a baby, Jason," Shane replies before reaching up and putting a strand of the older boy's hair behind his ear. "I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. We both know that neither of us could live with that separation."

"What if we took Jaiden on the road with us?" the guitarist perks up. "And your family can come, too! Baby, do you know how amazing that would be?"

"It sounds great but the two of us can't be a band without-"

"We can be a twosome, though. That's really common and we could write together and play together and just- God, Shane, please?" Jason asks desperately. "Jaiden will be right there growing up with the both of us."

The look in the baby's daddy's eyes gets to the singer and he breaks into a smile before pecking Jason's lips. "Okay," he nods. "Let's do it."

"Wait, what'll we call ourselves?"

"Connect Three," Shane says matter-of-factly.

Jason blinks a few times. "But there's only two of us."

"We have Jaiden," the singer whispers, leaning up so his lips are barely touching Jason's. The guitarist nearly melts at the realization.


End file.
